Many computing applications such as computer games, multimedia applications, or the like use controls to allow users to manipulate game characters or other aspects of an application. Typically such controls are input using, for example, controllers, remotes, keyboards, mice, or the like. Unfortunately, such controls can be difficult to learn, thus creating a barrier between a user and such games and applications. Furthermore, such controls may be different than actual game actions or other application actions for which the controls are used. For example, a game control that causes a game character to swing a baseball bat may not correspond to an actual motion of swinging the baseball bat. Thus, an input mechanism that relies on human gestures or movement is desirable. However, tracking humans and objects in three dimensional space typically requires complex sensor systems and powerful processing elements. The result must be post-processed before being digested by application programs.